Rendevous
by denise1
Summary: How did that rendevous on Tichnor work out after Serpents Venom?


Rendevous

By

Denise

Sam sat in the co-pilot's seat oblivious to the view. She bit her tongue to keep from urging her father to move faster. In the rational corner of her mind she knew he couldn't land the Tel'tac any faster, not without burning up in the atmosphere. But warring with the practical side was her emotional side, the same part of her that knew all too well just how hurt Teal'c could be. She'd heard the pain in his voice when he'd spoken on the radio. And after Netu she'd been plagued by nightmares and memories of all Jolinar had seen and experienced. She had a sinking feeling that those memories were nothing compared to what Heru'ur had done to Teal'c. She felt a glimmer of satisfaction that he wouldn't be hurting anyone else in the future, no matter how tactically bad his demise might be.

"Do you have any medical supplies dad?" she asked as they broke through the scant clouds shrouding the third moon of Tishnor with the death glider right in front of them.

"Don't you?" he asked, barely giving her a glance as he followed the glider in its search for a clearing large enough to land in.

"Med kits sure but…I have a funny feeling they're not going to be enough."

Jacob grunted and deftly set the craft down just a hundred yards from the glider. He pushed a couple of buttons then let go of the yoke. Reaching with his right hand he opened a panel and pulled out a healing device. "Fraid this is it," he said pointing to his temple. "Selmac takes care of the rest."

"This'll help, thanks," Sam replied taking it from him and getting to her feet as Jack and Daniel came forward carrying the med kit and the blankets they'd been using to sleep on.

"I need to finish shutting down the drives and report in. I'll be along in a second," Jacob said, pushing the button to open the door.

Jack, Daniel and Sam all hurried from the ship and across the grassy clearing. Just as they reached the glider the canopy popped open.

"Raknor I presume?" Jack asked the pilot, eyeing the scarred jaffa carefully.

"Yes. Help me. He lost consciousness soon after speaking with you."

Sam took the blanket from Jack's hands. "Over there," she said, pointing to a small copse of trees creating a shady oasis at the fringe of the clearing.

"Gotcha," Jack replied as he and Daniel climbed up on the glider's wings to get Teal'c.

Sam jogged across the grass and spread out the blanket. They had to assess his condition and stabilize Teal'c if they could before they started the trip back to Earth. It had taken them two days of hyperspeed to reach the Tobin system and would likely take them that long to return, unless Teal'c was in really bad shape, then they'd see if there was a friendly planet with a gate closer.

She looked up as Jack and Raknor approached, clearly struggling with Teal'c's bulky form, Daniel trailing behind them. The jaffa was still unconscious and from the look of things, that wasn't necessarily bad.

Just on the surface Sam could see cuts and bruises, some caked with blood and others still seeping fluid. His wrists were torn and swollen, blood running down his arms and his fingers puffy with swelling.

That didn't concern her as much as the blackened wound of his pouch. She looked up at the colonel and saw he'd come to the same conclusion. If Junior was dying, so was Teal'c.

Bracing herself she leaned forward only to be stopped by Jack's restraining hand. "Any chance Junior would jump ship?"

"We've seen symbiotes abandon dying jaffa for a host," Daniel explained at Raknor's confused look.

"It is doubtful. The symbiote is also injured and likely too weak to move to another," he said, remembering all too well the cries of pain still ringing in his ears.

Sam moistened some gauze and moved to Teal'c's head, cleaning the blood off of his face. "We're going to need some more water." She'd leave his womb alone, for the time being anyway. There wasn't much she could do if Junior was dying. Not much any of them could do.

Jack took the canteen from her. "I think I saw a stream over there. I'll be right back."

Sam continued bathing the cut on Teal'c's face relieved to see it wasn't as deep as she'd thought.

"If Junior's hurt too…" Daniel started.

"I know. I can only think of one thing to do." She set the soiled gauze aside and picked up the healing device, slipping it on her hand.

Raknor stiffened and pulled away. "You use the gifts of the gods."

"It's no gift," Daniel said. "It's just a machine, one that you have to have a different body chemistry to use."

Sam ignored the pair and closed her eyes. She slowed her breathing and focussed on the device in her hand. She felt an odd sensation almost like every cell of her body just woke up and started moving the same way. The closest analogy she could ever come up with was opening the floodgates on a dam; all the water started to move towards the opening. Although she'd only used the device a few times she knew she had to be careful. If she opened the gates too far they could end up with two patients rather than one.

With her eyes closed and both Daniel's and Raknor's attention focussed on her, no one noticed Teal'c's eyes open or saw the flash of terror that crossed his face.

Pain. Burning bruises. Manacles cutting into his wrists making his hands swollen and numb.

_'He will kill you a thousand times.'_

_'I will have the satisfaction of watching him die at least once.'_

_'Bra'tac cried like a baby.'_

Nerves so abused even the force of a breeze set them on fire and made him shiver. Legs that refused to hold him adding to the pain of his wrists, pulling his arms up, making each breath a struggle to pull in. Arm muscles stretched too far that felt like rubber, refusing his commands, spasming uncontrollably.

_'Take the sholva to Apophis.'_

_'Repent and I will kill you. End your suffering.'_

Arms pulling him…lying on the floor unable to move…he had to be on Apophis' ship. He remembered…Tarok…a jaffa, watching his pain with a gleeful smile…taking pleasure in his misery…taunting him…he could feel them…a jaffa near…a goa'uld…no…no more…

He opened his eyes, not seeing his surroundings but a cold hard floor…bars and chains…An orange light flared into existence…No. NO more…

Reacting without any other thought than escape he lashed out violently using his fear and anger. He pushed the jaffa viciously away and wrapped his hands around Tarok's throat.

"No more," he whispered taking pleasure in the strangled gasps and weakening struggles of his tormentor.

"Teal'c! Stop!" A sudden force caught him in his chest and pushed him backwards. He lost his hold on Tarok's throat and the man collapsed to the ground. "Teal'c. It's us…" a familiar voice cried as a weight forced him to his back.

Realizing he was no longer chained he pushed the weight off and staggered to his feet.

Away…he had to get away. Somewhere safe…where they couldn't hurt him any more…

He stumbled through the undergrowth not registering where he was or where he was going, just knowing that he had to get away.

Jack made his way back to the clearing, wiping his wet fingers off on his pants leg.

As soon as he delivered the water he needed to talk to Jacob, see if there was a gate nearby.

Teal'c was a tough guy but the sooner he got to a doc the better. He figured Janet was the only chance Junior had.

He didn't know exactly what Teal'c had been through but he'd bet his autographed Wayne Gretzsky jersey that it'd have killed a human. The last time he'd seen the jaffa so weakened had been when those big bugs had set up shop.

A sudden crashing through the brush caused him to tense, reaching for the rifle he didn't have with him. He relaxed as the sound retreated. It sounded like it'd come from the clearing.

"This isn't good," he muttered, picking up the pace, eager to find out what had happened but not wanting to stroll into a trap.

As he cleared the trees he saw Daniel kneeling over Sam with Raknor at his side and Jacob running from the ship. And no Teal'c.

Putting two and two together and hoping they didn't mean what he thought they did he ran forward just as Daniel helped Sam sit up.

"What the hell happened?" He asked crouching beside them.

"Teal'c attacked her. I had to push him off," Daniel said keeping an arm around a gasping Sam to steady her.

"What?" Jack asked incredulous. "He was in no shape to attack anyone."

"I believe he thought she was Tarok," Raknor said quietly.

"Who?" Daniel asked, taking the canteen from Jack and screwing off the lid so Sam could have a sip.

"Tarok used the pain stick and the hand device many times. It is possible he believed she was going to harm him."

"Sam?" Jacob asked, kneeling beside her.

"I'm ok," she whispered hoarsely, one hand rubbing her throat.

"Jack, we need to get Teal'c. He could die out there."

"Injured as he is, he could not have gone far," Raknor said.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, getting to his feet.

"You might need this," Jacob said tossing Jack a zat.

"The last thing we need to do is shoot him," Daniel protested.

"It may be the only way to stop him," Selmac said gravely. "Torture can drive men mad. I have seen it."

"I will accompany you," Raknor said, moving towards Jack. "Friend that you are you will be no match for his strength."

Jack gave him an appraising look. "Ok. Let's go."

Jacob pulled a device from his belt and handed it to Jack. "Call me if you need a lift."

Jack nodded and he and Raknor headed off.

Jacob looked at Sam still sitting on the ground. "Why don't we go inside and I'll get Selmac to fix that," he said, pointing at the darkening bruises on Sam's neck.

She nodded and the two men helped her to her feet.

Gasping, his lungs burning, Teal'c collapsed behind a large tree trunk. He wanted to flee, all his instincts told him to keep running, but his body betrayed him.

He leaned against the trunk his eyes closing of their own will. As he fought to control his ragged breathing images flashed through his mind.

_A look of defiant fear in the eyes of the woman he'd kidnapped from earth._

_General Hammond glaring at him in impotent rage._

_The lack of fear in the Tau'ri in the dungeon._

_Daniel Jackson destroying the hammer so he could leave the labyrinth._

_The look of joy on Ry'ac's face at receiving his Prim'ta._

_Tarok's taunting grin, his wide smile as Teal'c writhed in agony._

_'Bra'tac is dead. He cried like a baby, begging his gods for mercy.'_

_'You will die a thousand times.'_

_'You will beg for mercy just like he did.'_

Teal'c clamped his hands over his ears to block the taunting voice. No. He could not be dead. Bra'tac would never beg for mercy. Never. He knew the truth of the false gods. He had opened Teal'c's eyes to the hypocrisy of his very existence.

"Teal'c?"

No. Not again. He pulled up his knees and curled his back, ignoring the pain from his arms. Quiet. If he just stayed quiet maybe they'd not notice him. Quiet. Still like a mouse. That is what he was…a tiny brown mouse. A helpless mouse. The cat was after him. He had to hide. Do not notice me…please do not notice me. Just go away. I am not here…no one is here…

"Teal'c? Buddy?"

No Teal'c…he is gone. Went away. No one is here but this little mouse.

"Teal'c…come on man. Just open your eyes," a voice pled softly.

No. They will see me if I open my eyes…I will…ssh…quiet, stay quiet. They can hear you breathing, stop breathing.

"T…snap out of it man. I'm going to touch you ok? It's me…O'Neill. It's real. You're not there anymore. You escaped remember? Raknor here got you out in a glider. You're safe. Safe," a familiar voice said quietly. A voice he knew.

_'So. I am a prisoner?'_

_'Aah…aah yeah.'_

_'For this you can stay at my place.'_

_'Looking a little rough there Teal'c.'_

_'You made a joke.'_

_'But who will I talk to?'_

_'What can I say…back at ya.'_

He had to know…Had Heru'ur taken O'Neill too? No. They were safe on earth. They were safe, had to be safe. He could tolerate his fate if he knew they were safe.

He lifted his head and opened his eyes. O'Neill was crouched just a couple feet away his face full of concern.

"That's it. You with me Teal'c?" he asked, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Still silent Teal'c shifted his gaze past Jack, seeing for the first time his surroundings. The cool shadows of the trees, the soft breeze making the verdant foliage sway slightly, causing the shadows to dance on the ground. He looked up and could see the green outline of a planet in the sky.

_'We'll rendezvous on the third moon of Tishnor.'_

Memory flooded back…Raknor dropping Tarok on the rings…him and Raknor struggling through the ship, using the chaos to avoid detection…the miraculous escape from the ship, so similar to the one two years before. For the first time in days he felt hope. Was it real? Had he escaped? This was not another pain-induced hallucination.

"O'Neill?"

He saw relief cross the Tau'ri's face as the man sighed. "Last time I checked. You with me?" he repeated putting more pressure on his shoulder.

Teal'c felt the warmth of the hand on his bare skin, the calluses on the human's palm. He could smell the aftershave the man preferred. He slumped in relief. It was real. No goa'uld could falsify that particular aroma.

"I am here O'Neill," he answered, uncurling his body, leaning back against the tree, his arms falling to his side.

"How ya doing?" Jack asked looking pointedly at his womb.

"My symbiote is damaged. It must repair itself before it can heal me."

Jack nodded. "Ok. Can you make it back to the ship or do I need to get Jacob and Daniel to come help?"

Teal'c looked past him and met the gaze of Raknor who had been maintaining his distance. The guilt the young jaffa felt was plainly written on his face.

"With help I can make it back," he said, inviting Raknor to again aid him.

The jaffa hurried forward and helped him to his feet. He pulled one arm over his shoulder as Jack did the same, both offering support that was as much physical as emotional.

"Ya know Teal'c. You're getting as bad as Daniel is. I can't let any of you go off on your own. Unases…snake heads…hell if I ever let Carter go off on her own she'll probably drag back one of those damned giant aliens or something," Jack groused as the trio slowly retraced their tracks.

"Junior should be good as new," Jacob said as the healing device snapped off.

 Teal'c opened his eyes and felt some of his strength return. He still felt the vestiges of pain as the device mended the tissues but worked slower on nerves but it was a mere shadow of what he'd felt in the past few days. "I thank you."

Jacob nodded and got to his feet. "We'll head out in a bit," he told the group then headed to the cockpit presumable so he and Selmac could have a little recovery time.

"I should leave," Raknor said from his place along the wall his discomfort at being in their presence plain.

"Where will you go?" Daniel asked knowing that Raknor's actions had made him as much a sholva as Teal'c.

"Chulak is a large planet. And there are other worlds I can go to."

"Not many you can reach with sublight flight," Sam said her voice still hoarse.

"There is a chaap'pai a days flight from here," he responded, stepping forward his tone telling them that he was parting way and not crazy about leaving a forwarding address. "Teal'c. I will take word of your survival to Tek'mate Bra'tac."

Teal'c perked up from his place sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall of the cargohold. "He is alive?"

"I believe so. I have not heard of his capture." He knelt before Teal'c. "I ask your forgiveness."

The rest of SG-1 shared a look. "Teal'c…" Jack started but was silenced by a glare.

"Delnor would be proud now," Teal'c said solmnly.

Raknor nodded, gained his feet, nodded at the others and left the ship.

"Teal'c aah…" Jack started again. "It's a jaffa thing isn't it?" he asked rhetorically. "I'm gonna see if Jacob's ready to leave," He said, walking away.

"Major Carter…" Teal'c started remembering how he'd nearly killed her.

"It's ok Teal'c," she replied. "I'm going to see if there's something around here that'll get those cuffs off," she said, motioning to the bands on his wrists. She disappeared into the bowels of the ship leaving Daniel and Teal'c alone.

"So aah…can I get you anything?"

Teal'c paused a moment thinking of his three companions, how they had again defeated fate and accomplished the impossible. He looked at the book-strewn hold. "You can tell me why you are transporting the contents of your office across the galaxy," he requested.

Daniel smiled and slid down the wall to sit beside him. "It's a really long story. Did you know that you've sorta been the First Prime to the Great and Powerful Oz?"

Fin


End file.
